KakaIru oneshots
by Cat-goddess8
Summary: Just some nice but bit sexy one shots of kakairu ! My most favorite pairing of all time!
1. chapter 1

A soft breathy sigh escape a pair of rosy lips.

It was a quiet night.

A little too quiet.

But that didn't affect the the ponytailed chunin in any way. He liked the quiet. Times like these's were the best for the school teacher who taught annoying kids almost everyday, he deserved a break. But the silence didn't last long for loud cheers were heard not far from his apartment

This peeked iruka's interests, was someone coming back from a trip? they must be famous to have so many people show up. But something deep in iruka's mind told him otherwise.

With a softly lock of his door the dolphin jogged to the scene.

By the time he arrived people from every corner of his town had gatgered by the gates, holding what seemed to be a type of festival, food stands scattered here amd there, people selling clothes, candles and even weapons. Something was goinging on and iruka wanted to know what. The chunin hardly even took a step when his dark chocolate eyes locked with black.

The silver haired man eyes brighten with joy. Seeming to know him. Tackling the poor ninja intoba bone crushing hug.

" Iruka! " cried the man nuzzling his cheek like there was nothing to it.

Iruka cheeks turned into a bright red. Embarrassed and slightly guilty for not knowing who this man was at all, he couldn't recall ever seeing him before but something about his voice reminded him of a certain friend he had. He just couldnt remember who.

" um... Hello there..c-could you please let go of me?" He asked politely, untangling himself from the silver haired grip.

The man frowned behind him black mask he wore that covered most of his face.

" you don't remember me do you, iruka?" The black eyes ninja whispered softly, releasing his childhood friend from his grasp even though his heart ache to bring him,into his arms. How could iruka forgot him after so many year? He promise that he would never forget, plus that he would kiss him he returns as well.

" n-no I'm sorry but maybe you can help, your voice does sound familiar, so there's still a chance " iruka rubbed his scar gently try to sound hope full to the man.

" oh, well my name is Kakashi, I'm your fiance! "

"huh?!"


	2. kitty cat

The air was warm and humid.

Too humid.

Iruka mud colored ears pricked, pounding paws gently brush the soft ground. A small growl rumbled deep into his throat, baring his pearly white teeth, at the sudden intruder that dare enter his clan.

" calm down there, kitty! I'm just returning back home " answered a rather bored looking back, with miscolored eyes and a strange scar.

Wait its only kakashi.. Great!

" oh, its you kakashi sorry, and stop calling me kitty " he gritted trying to act pose and composed, straighting out back.

" maa... No thanks, it rather suits you fairly well, kitty pet " he spat careful not to even remotely touch iruka in any way possible, his nose up in the air.

What's up with him? Why doesn't he like me?

With a shake of his head, iruka quickly patted up after him, deciding it best to just ignore the tom and grinned upon seeing a certain spiky blonde paw bounce towards him.

" hey Iruka-tail what are we doing today huh? Huh? Are we going to eat like you promised " meowed the young feline

" yes! yes! Calm down naruto we have time " chuckled the older male, picking up a black crow from the growing pile of food. The young 'paw' had always admired iruka, even if he wasn't clan-born and born nothing more then a useless kitty pet. But even so the tom had earned every clan members respect, well almost everybody's, kakashi hates kittypets with every bone in his body, he wouldn't even spare a single glance at iruka, even after the tom had proved he was worthy of being a clan member.

" iruka-tail when are you ever going to face kakashi about his unfair grudge against you ? " pipped naruto as he nibbling on one of the plump wings of the crow. Iruka ket out a breathy sigh plucking out some of the black feathers

" I honestly don't know naruto, I've tried to be nice, and stern but he just won't budge, so I just gave up a long time of go. "

" but Iruka-tail if you don't act now he's just going to keep doing that ! He's a no good dirty rotten foxheart!" Yelled the tom, his face scrunched up into a angry snarl as iruka tried to calm the young tom.

Kakashi on the other had, let out a huff, rolling his mismatched eyes. Naruto could be a real pain at times. He just couldn't understand how feline's could talk to him must less look at him. It was just disgraceful to allow such a cat as a kittypet into the clan. Even his scent was unnerving, not saying iruka didn't smell nice, no far from it, his scent was a scent of sweetfilled honey, and soothing lavender which kakashi found odd since, they living in the forest not a valley. And even so the so called warrior still wore that ridiculous collar! No this didn't mean he looked at him, the thing would always find a way to flash into his eyes.

" Oi! Kakashi! " oh no. It was Naruto, that was not a good sign at all. The brat would try all kinds of ways to get him to look at the disgraceful feline.

" maa... What naruto? I was just about to take a nap" he whined wishing the spiked hair cat would leave him alone.

" oh! Dont play coy with me! Can't you just get over your petty grudge against iruka? He can't help it, if he was born a kittypet "

" no. I will never get over it, he a kitty pet! A disgrace to our ancestors ! He even wears that stupid collar! And have you ever notice he always smells like honey and lavender?! As much as I love the smell its so unnerving like What does he bathe in Honey and then sprinkle on lavender or what?!" Kakashi replied letting out all his pent up frustration that he didn't even notice until now, that he was staring straight at iruka.

Suddenly the whole world seem to stop, and kakashi couldn't even breathe, iruka was breathe taking, even down to the scar that ran across his nose. His soft dark mud striped pelt that just yearned to be felt by his paws. Eyes. That was the last straw. His eyes were the warmest of chocolate that he had ever laid eyes upon.

Oh shit. I'm so in love now


	3. Just a little Kiss

It was peaceful day.

Calm and beautiful.

The birds were chirping.

Love was blooming.

That is until he appeared. Iruka let out a frustrated huff, out of all the days to be late, it had to be today. Now iruka didn't mind kakashi being late since he always did it no matter how many people tell him not to be. But today was special day and iruka had no means of staying over time waiting for the porn-loving idiot.

" maa. Sensei you don't look too happy to see me! What's wrong?" Jested the man his eye curved up into what seemed like a smile.

The dolphin rolled his eyes pulling out a book, intending to ignoring the silver haired jounin.

"Nothing that will interest you, now please hand over the scroll so I can leave " he emphasized holding out his hand to that the thing. His nose deep in his book.

" sensei! Stop reading and pay attention to me! Where are you going now huh? Are you going to the Onsen ? " kakashi whine poking Iruka'd cheeks that he so longingly wants to squeeze between his hand, and smash his lips upon the soft pink skin.

" uh-huh ! Yeah sure, so what you wanting to do something? If your going to do it do it now " he replied not paying attention

Kakashi growled biting back harsh words, but a smirk graced up his lips, he had the perfect idea.

" oh, well thank you so much for the invitation sensei, I promise to take good care of you!"

Iruka swearved his head up towards kakashi and blinked " huh? What? What do you-" it was too late, his own lips were devour by a hungry pair of lips that weren't his own. The chair was the only thing that kepted him from falling, gently pressing back what seemed like a sweet kissed turn into soft moan, nipping and bitting until iruka's own lips were swollen red.

What seemed to be hours later pediré the pairpulled away for air, a blush coated iruka flushed face.

"K-kakashi! W-what was that for!" He sputtered not believing he had just kissed kakashi, the one and only kakashi and liked it.

" maa, Sensei it was just a little kiss" he teased giving the man a wink , leaving in a puff on air with a stunned face.


	4. Marriage proposal anyone?

It was cool and humid night.

Children cuddle in there warm beds.

Adults doing there nightly things.

And then there was kakashi.

Most would think kakashi would be at home reading those lascivious books of his but in reality the man was quietly enjoying a cup of warm sake at a public bar. It was bussing with life , people grinding against people , drunkard slurring words and drinks clunking together.

Kakashi let out a relax sigh, his eyes well eye flickered up to meet Asuma knowing smile. Something was wrong, Asuma wasn't one to smile , and more over smile a smile he had seem before and lets just say, at the end of the day every one went home with broken bones.

"Maa Asuma " growled the silver haired jounin suspiciously " what's with that smile? What are you up too?"

A deep chuckle resonating in the mans chest "Can't a man just smile to catch up with an old pal?"

"Maa sure but you Asuma are something different, what are you planning hm?"

" well how about we make a deal hm?if you win at a round of Hanafunda I'll tell you my plan ok? And if ya loose you have to propose to iruka so slyly that no one, not even him saw it coming " Asuma replied flashing a devilish smile at the masked man.

Kakashi eye widen so wide Asuma though the man's eye would pop out.

" how did? When did...you? " sputtered the shocked jounin. He was sure no one knew about his maybe major crush on the chunnin sensei. Sure he may watch him by the tree where he could get a clear view of the teacher, talk and eat lunch with him a lot and secretly take pictures of that pert behind of his. But he never though someone was watching him!

" easy you tend to stare a lot at the teacher that people start you think you want to marry the guy "

" oh oops but fine lets start" he said pulling out the card placing them in there proper place. Now let the card game begin!

Kakashi had failed.

And he failed hard.

He should have know better then to challenge an all-time winning champion of Hanafunda. And so the ex-ANBU stalked his way home, thoughts swirling in his mind finding ways to propose to dark skinned teacher.

Something was going to happen.

Iruka knew it.

He had felt it the moment he woke up.

The birds were singing, the sky was bright blue and even the weather seem on the good side. But iruka knew something was going to happen something big but what? He couldn't answer that so in the end he shook it off, it was probably just him being paranoid after all today may just be beautiful day.

Shuffling up from his bed the teacher groaned stretch like a cat wake up from its afternoon nap. Even though it was a Saturday iruka still had work in the mission room, he let out a tired sigh another day, another life.

Quick as ever the chunnin ran out the door chewing on a sweet tasting strawberry to suffice his appetite with only 10 minutes to spare before his shift of the day began. Though what he didn't know was that kakashi watched his with a mischievous smile on the masked covered lips.

Everything was going as planned so far the dolphin had no difficulty threw the busy streets of konaha that it until he came to the center of village where the golden fountain shimmered in the light of the sun. People of all kinds stood talking, running, playing. Iruka felt his lips curl into a heartfelt smile but that all crashed when a sudden voice pipped up loudly to the crowd.

" Maa.. Marriage proposal anyone?" The brown ponytails man whipped his head to meet the masked jounim in front of him. Kakashi fell to one knee holding out a bow to where the well know line rushed into Iruka's ears.

" Iruka umino,Will you make he the happiest man alive and marry me? "

" Huh? Whaa? Me? " still processing the information iruka swooped this couldn't be real could it? If it was then should he say yes? Or no?

" well um.. Yes " the scarecrow eyes glowed with warmth as he tackled the man into a hug " thank you! I love you iruka "

" love you too kakashi and by the way it was about time too!"


	5. In the eyes of a wolf

This was stupid.

Crazy.

And plain illogical.

There was no way, and I mean no way was there any such thing as a Okamiyasha island. But then again iruka is here, on the shores of a beautiful clear water beach, with ever growing forest in front of him.

He sighed dusting off the grains of sand that stuck to his clothes as he rose from his boat he had rowed all the way towards the island.

The reason he is here is because the human species are in danger, a new virus has attacked the world, causing who ever gets infected to die with in minutes of contacting it. The reason is unknown, but its spreading and spreading fast, and humanity is at its knee and only iruka can help, he only hopes this island he thinks he is.

And boy was he right.

With a hefty pull, iruka luggage landed not so gracefully onto the sandy beach, he had no time in enjoying the scenary, work had to be done.

As the sun began to set,iruka had already started collecting pants from outskirts of the beach, he was still uneased about the forest. Its as if someone was watching him, studying and waiting to strike , for what? Iruka will soon find out. The pony tail scientist lips enabled a yawn to escape, retreating for the night.

As the night soared on, demon Wolves of the island awoke, but one in particular was on the hunt, a human had arrived onto the island, his island and he wasn't about to make his stay cozy. No there was something about that man that made kakashi fur stand on end and his scent was so sweet, it was entrancing.

A growl erupted from kakashi throat, his fur pricked as he stalked towards the sleeping prey. The moon bathed the young scientist making his look so innocent and beautiful, the alpha paused for a moment, watching. He looked so peaceful, so warm and tasty. Mate.

His instinct echoed.

Mate!

Mate!

As if bells rung off kakashi, flung himself forward morphing into his human self, engulfing the man into his naked body, pressing his lips harshly onto iruka's soft pink ones. He roused awake, struggling

" hmph! " cried iruka attempt to escape as lips were yet again attacked. Until his captivator spoke.

" shh, my mate, I'm not going to hurt, im sorry I woke you but you look so tasty I just had to have a bite " the silver haired growled seductively.

" huh? M-mate what? Who are you? And why are you naked! "

" I'll answer all your questions once we have finished mating! I promise I'll try my best to gently but I probably won't be. You picked the wrong island to be on sweety, kakashi

Hatake alpha of the island and your soon to be mate!"

" what? Wait what are you doing! No! B-bad dog! Help!"

And so in the end humanity had found a cure but they never did find iruka and so his friends weep as though he had died but in reality he had merely become the luna of the island, with his now husband kakashi hatake.

The end.


	6. The AristroCats

It was a cool, humid day.

The leaves were falling, the sky was clear.

And even the birds sung a soft tune.

Iruka soft elegant chocolate brown tail swung back and forth in a slow, lazy motion. His eyes gazed out the widow as he laid on his soft plushed pillow awaiting for his mistress to arrive.

It was such peaceful day until..

" ow! Momma! Momma! Sasuke bit my paw! " growled a young kitten, iruka's adopted son, naruto

The male sighed rising from his place to make his towards his kits.

" now, now what I did i say about playfight?" He mewed eyeing both the kits, who looked at him in shame, well at least naruto did.

" to not playfight "

" yes, now come on, its such a nice day out why don't we head out to the tree and have some fun huh? " he encouraged gently pushed his kits with nose out the door.

Upon finding there normal hang out spot, the kits ran off to have there fun, being aware to not stray to far from iruka's eyes. The young feline licked his paw soothing the stubborn hairs that dare stick out of his silky coat.

"My, my what do we have here? A Beautiful brown flower all on her own?" Whispered a gently yet velvet voice.

Iruka'd ear twitched, letting out a soft growl " her? Who are you calling a her ?" He cranes his neck to see the cat who some above him.

There stood an grey alley cat, lazing around , watching his with mismatch eyes and a vertical scar cut across his left eye.

" oh, sorry mister for a second there I thought you were female after all, I was so blind by your beauty I just could see it " the cat formed a sly grin, circling iruka .

" um... C-can you please.."

" kiss you? Why of course!" The silver male continued, kissing iruka gently yet possessivly.

" Momma! Sasuke momma under attack!! Operation kill the silver demon!"

And thus that was the end of kakashi, his life had ended with two kittens jumping on him for 'attacking' there momma.

Nah, just kidding, well they did attack but in the end everything had there happy ending.

Kakashi, iruka and the kits lived in a happy life. Well with maybe one or 8 more kits running around!

The end!


	7. Sensei

A/N : some cursing!

There were many thing you wouldn't expect from a teacher.

Like cursing.

Or abusing the children.

But then there was iruka, loved by all the students, the pony tailed teacher was quite the popular man, he couldn't go one minute without his student giving him a cheerful morning.

But there was one thing, the students didn't know.

Iruka was a badass.

And one with an excellent bosom if I do say so myself.

He would steal information from the mafia, pirates and even the navy and he wouldn't even be seen. Jump off high building, run threw a running train and even jumping off a clip with a bike.

He was like a silent shadow.

A spirit.

A dark horse.

Even so, iruka had one enemy that could always a find him one way or another.

It all happened one evening after the last bell had rung from the student to leave. Iruka gently rolled his neck, his class was not particularly good but they were fast at picking up information.

" maa.. hard at work I see?" Mocked a low velvet voice, there a click, alerting the undercover teacher.

" kakashi.. How it you always fine hm? Some people might think you like me?" Iruka replied slowly rising from his seat, kakashi block the only other exit , his other choose was to either run for it in hope the man would pursue him without getting shot or jump out the window .

Plan B sounded much better.

" maa well I do like you, but I much rather like you on your knees in quite a different position. "

" pervert!" He growled gently holding his hands up.

" you did comment dear, now come along and would promise to be easy but I won't, you be been naughty my sensei ~" kakashi teased smirking beneath his mask, he finally had his prey where he wanted him to be. Cornered with no way out.

Or so he thought.

With a quick flick oh his wrist iruka threw whatever was close to him, which in deed was anko tampons. Escaping threw the window onto the roof of the school , running.

Kakashi was hot on his heels, you could see the a slight embarrassment in his black orbs ,he did after all start shooting like a wild man thinking it was bomb.

Iruka snickered, doing something his student would never think, such a sweet innocent would do.

He flicked him off mouthing

Bye you classy as fuck motherfucker

With that iruka disappeared but kakashi wasn't all that somber he knew where the teacher lived so that's one for him.

The end!


	8. Love, iruka

Well this was awkward.

Unsettling.

And kinda weird.

Or at least that's what crossed iruka mind as he stared down at the blue tinted haired male in front of him.

He read what? And he wanted what?

He was lucky iruka was in a mostly good mood because of his so called internet friend which he knew hardly anything about beside his gmail and the fact that he goes to his school.

" I want you to help me hook up with your friend anko. " stated mizuki wouldn't a hint of regret or even shame for what just came out of his mouth what so ever. " and in return I'll give you the picture I took of the gmails with you and your so called 'friend'."

Iruka wasn't even sure how to feel about this, sure the male was trying to blackmail him and if he ever did post that he was gay, iruka wouldn't really have a problem with it but he knew 'wolf' would. Wolf was the nickname of his gmail buddy he befriended on tumblr fangirling over a quote the said man had posted. But now wasn't the time to go on and explain in full detail.

" How did you even get into my gmail!?" Iruka questioned crossing his arm looking vaguely worry, if wolf ever found out about this he would dead. Though he wasn't sure how wolf would find out but he would in time. Somehow he just knew everything, it was quite odd. Beside he was careful and he means extremely careful.

" well.. you see you didn't log out of your account and I was next to use the computer and I was going to exit out until I notice your gmail and done. " Mitsuki smirked softly leaning back, he honestly only doing this because he needed someone close to anko in order to get close to her. Besides now that he knew iruka was gay, he wasn't in his way.

" so will you help me or not?"

" well I don't really have a choice so let's have at it! We're having a party later so come and join us."

And that was that.

But this isn't the end of such a tale after all we haven even see the couple together at all or solved the mystery but it pretty obvious who it is. Plus Mitsuki did get what he wants and deleted such evidence but even if he did eventually the truth would have been released. The clues said all. Silver hair. Mismatch eyes and a mask.

Kakashi.

Kakashi is wolf.

Wolf is Kakashi.

Hm. Rather suits the mysterious senior alright.

Iruka took a small breathe pushing his way through the crowed hall coming face to face with Kakashi who tugged him away from the crowd and into the nearest place which happened to be the janitors closet, wow isn't that surprising!

" so your wolf, then huh? " iruka asked softly looking away with a blush on his face, how didn't he see it? A friend among friends? He should have notice the way Kakashi looked at him during there shared periods.

But that's all in the past now it's the future.

" yeah, surprise! I'm just glad to finally meet you iruka. " the said with a small playful wink his way.

" it's love, iruka idiot."

(Based off Love, Simon)


End file.
